Naruto New Generation 1: A Long Journey
by Danni Tran
Summary: The New Generation is here!Hikari,Nagi,and Hayate are on Team 8,but it seems like they have problems like the original Team 7.What's worse is the Uzumaki & Uchiha are rivals,but they like each other.A new adventure awaits along with action & love. OC x OC
1. Characters

In this story, Orochimaru is DEAD and will not ever be revived. There will be a new antagonist (the main enemy). There will also be romance, comedy, action, adventure, and what there is in the original Naruto series. The plot isn't going to be the same but the characters will have similar personalities as their parents.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the original cast. I just own my OCs (which there are a lot of in this series).

* * *

**Uzumaki Hikari**

**Age: 12**

**Rank: Genin**

**Team 8**

Daughter of the Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, and Hyuuga Hinata

Hair color: blond like her father's

Special information: Since her father has the 9 tailed beast, she has part of it. That's where she gains her ultimate power inside. Her mother is part of the Hyuuga clan, which lets Hikari inherit the Byakugan. When her feelings get high, some of the power from the 9 tailed beast leaks out, which makes her extremely powerful and fast. Her eyes turn red and she can use the Byakugan along with it, making her very, very strong.

Hikari and Izanagi do NOT get along. They usually fight and get into arguments. Since they're rivals, they haven't discovered their feelings for one another YET. Hikari is a positive, happy girl that likes to hang out with her friends. Her ultimate goal is to become one of the most powerful and well-known ninjas in the world. Hikari tends to look on the bright side when she's with her friends, but thinks about the bad when she's alone or when she's thinking. Hikari is a very dense girl, so she doesn't know when she likes someone or when someone likes her. Most of the time, Nagi wins whatever they challenge each other, unless it involves eating. Hikari likes to challenge Nagi whenever she gets the chance. She's also very stubborn like her father and will do anything to achieve her goal, unless it's killing or leaving the people she loves behind. She's fair and gets cocky when she's in a battle. Hikari's a LOT like her father. She doesn't really care what others think about her, she's competitive, dense, likes to eat ramen, and does whatever it takes to do what's right. Hikari is best at Ninjutsu, although she's not bad at Taijutsu. Her Genjutsu needs a bit of work though.

Hikari also has a habit of staring into space or daydreaming when she's thinking about something or when something's wrong. She's horrible at keeping her feelings secret, especially when she's embarrassed. Hikari likes eating sweets and ramen, so that's what makes her happy when she's down.

* * *

**Uchiha Izanagi (Nagi for short)**

**Age: 12**

**Rank: Genin**

**Team 8**

Son of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura

Hair color: dark blue, though it looks like purple sometimes

Special Information: His Sharingan isn't fully developed yet, so it isn't as powerful. He is best at Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, but still very good at Genjutsu.

Izanagi is like his father in many ways. They both have the Sharingan, but their personalities are alike also. Nagi likes to tease or insult people like his teammates, Hikari and Hayate. Despite the fact that he's cold and blunt, he's actually a very caring and warm person. He usually reacts to everything Hikari says. Nagi has a lot of fan girls, but he couldn't care less about them. If anything happens to Hikari or Hayate- especially Hikari-, he will hunt down the person and kill him in the most painful way that's possible. Nagi usually wins the competition he has with Hikari unless it comes to eating. He's faster, more agile, and stronger (unless you _really _provoke Hikari). Another thing that she always beat him at is when it's up to 2 decisions. She's always stubborn and he can't help but lose to her on that.

At night, he likes looking at the moon and stars. He just likes the feeling and atmosphere it gives off.

* * *

**Hyuuga Hayate**

**Age: 12**

**Rank: Genin**

**Team 8**

Son of Hyuuga Neji and Ten Ten

Hair color: brownish red

Special Information: Hayate inherited the Byakugan from his father and knows how to use it better than Nagi, who's Sharingan isn't developed yet. He is best at Genjutsu and Taijutsu.

Hayate is the one that pulls Nagi and Hikari apart when they argue. He's an energetic, hyper, fun guy to hang out with. He's best friends with Hikari since he knew her for a few years now. He's pretty popular in the academy and also has a lot of fan girls, who he doesn't care about. He isn't the best or the strongest, but he's fun and nice. He gets a lot of attention because he's loud and often stands out from the crowd. Hayate usually glomps Hikari because he likes her a lot (in a brother-sister way), which often makes Nagi jealous or angry. He knows that they both like each other and wants to get them together. Whenever he gets provoked a little or insulted, he'll turn into "Black Hayate", which is like his dark personality. A dark atmosphere comes and it scares Nagi and Hikari. Let's just say that it's similar to Allen from D. Gray Man when he plays poker or gambles.

* * *

Other characters will be mentioned in the story! I hope you guys like it!


	2. Chapter 1

OK, I hope you guys like the first part!

* * *

"Team Eight: Uzumaki Hikari, Uchiha Izanagi, and Hyuuga Hayate."

The whole class made a very loud commotion when their teacher, Shikamaru-sensei, announced those 3 names. The girl of the three that he had just called out had her jaws wide open.

"W-W-W-WHAT?" Hikari exclaimed, jerking out of her seat before pointing at the Uchiha as if he was the most disgusting thing she had ever seen. "I REFUSE TO BE ON THE SAME TEAM AS THAT JERK!"

"With an idiot like her on my team, it'll get us all killed," Izanagi said with a pressure point throbbing on his head as he pointed to her also.

Their third member, Hayate, laughed carelessly. "You guys are hilarious! Deep down, you know that you want to be on the same team!" he commented playfully. Hikari angrily shook her fist at him.

"DO NOT!" she and Nagi yelled.

Hayate shrunk back from their explosion, sweating bullets.

_Scary…, _he thought nervously.

Their teacher sighed. "How troublesome," he mumbled under his breath before deciding to calm them down. "Sit down everyone. I know you have your differences, but you are just going to have to deal with it."

The 2 rivals glared daggers at each other before sitting back down into their seats (which were right next to each other). Hayate snickered before sitting back down.

* * *

"Gosh, where is he? He was supposed to be here an hour ago!" Hikari angrily yelled. Their new teacher was supposed to pick them up an hour ago, but there wasn't any sign of him so far. "My dad told me his teacher was the same way. Now I know how he feels."

"Your dad is really like you," Hayate commented.

Nagi scoffed. "Yeah, I feel sorry for him," he sneered. A pressure point made its way onto Hikari's head. Hayate had to hold her back from demolishing the Uchiha.

"Shut up you stupid, arrogant, conceited, stupid, idiotic, ugly, stupid Uchiha!" she screamed. Nagi, however, was still calm and sitting onto one of the tables with his arms crossed. "You said stupid three times, stupid," he pointed out.

Hayate looked terrified by now. The fire was building around his cousin (since Neji and Hinata were cousins) and the killing intent was more deadly.

"Uh… Hikari-chan… don't get too worked up," Hayate said nervously. With a strong jerk, she managed to break away from her cousin and began chasing the Uchiha around the classroom.

"COME BACK YOU STUPID, ARROGANT, CONCEITED, STUPID, IDIOTIC, STUPID UCHIHA!" she shrieked as she chased him several times around the room. Hayate was still standing in front of the doorway trying to figure out how to calm her down.

"Hikari-chan, calm down! You're going to kill someone!" he yelled.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed once more before grabbing the thing closest to her and hurling it towards the Hyuuga- which happened to be a very large book. Fortunately, he managed to dodge it. Unfortunately, the door slid open and since Hayate ducked, the book was going to hit whoever opened it. Everyone stared in awe as the person caught the book with their left hand.

Once he lowered it, they could see his face and hair.

He had spiky brown hair and was wearing a jacket. Next to him was a dog almost half of his size.

The dog let out a bark and followed as his owner walked into the room.

"I'm guessing you are Team Eight," he said.

The three Genin glanced at each other before looking back at the man.

"Who are you?" Hikari asked suspiciously, eyeing him as if he was going to shoot someone with a gun.

"I… am your new teacher."

* * *

OK, this is _a little _short. But I hope you guys like it! ^^ Review please! I'll highly appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 2

Glad you guys like it so far ^^ And thank you for telling me the mistakes I've made! I'm going to fix them as soon as I can! :D Anyways……. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Updated: March 3, 2010 on Earth in the galaxy in the whole universe!!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS **_**REAL **_**CHARACTERS FROM THE SHOW. I JUST OWN MY OCS (WHICH THERE ARE LOTS OF IN THIS SERIES). I ALSO OWN MOST OF THE PLOT/MISSIONS THAT HAPPEN TO APPEAR IN THIS STORY.**

* * *

There was an awkward silence before it was broken by the man's dog barking.

"What's up with the silence?" he asked.

The three Genin continued staring at the man. Nagi was the first to regain his posture.

"You're going to be our sensei?" he asked, not really knowing what to say. That was a first. He used to always be "Mr. Perfect".

"That's right! Follow me- I know where we can start off," the dog owner said.

* * *

**On the Hokages' Mountain of Faces**

* * *

"Sensei, do you mind telling us your name now?" Hayate asked. The man grinned before jabbing himself in the chest with his thumb.

"My name is Inuzuka Kiba and this is Akamaru," he introduced before petting his white-furred dog. "You know, I used to be on Team Eight myself." Remembering the old days, he let out a slight laugh. "It seems like you kind of have team problems yourself."

"You think?" Hikari asked, glaring at the Uchiha, who seemed glad to return it back.

"Don't mind them- they're always like this. But eventually- like a lot of stories- the enemies usually end up liking each other!" Hayate exclaimed, unaware of the fire that was surrounding the two victims in "love".

"Never!" they yelled in unison.

Kiba let out another laugh. "It looks like this is going to be one interesting team. Why don't we start by introducing ourselves?"

"Like how, Kiba-sensei?" Hikari asked, calming down a little.

"Just tell us your name, likes, dislikes, goals, hobbies, and stuff like that."

"Can you give us an example?" asked Hayate.

"Well, my name is Inuzuka Kiba. My hobbies are training with Akamaru, learning new moves, going on walks, and stuff like that. My likes are pets, animals, adventures, and trainings. My dislikes are when people treat animals cruelly and scums," the Jonin introduced. "Now you"- he pointed to me- "start it off."

She grinned before beginning. "My name is Uzumaki Hikari! My hobbies are eating ramen, training, improving my Byakugan, challenging Nagi, and tricking my dad! I like eating ramen and sweets, adventures, doing something exciting, pranking, tricking my dad, and mastering a new move. I hate those who think they're better than others, conceited and self centered people, those who don't use their own strength, when my father refuses to teach me a new jutsu, and…….," she glanced at Nagi," Izanagi!"

A pressure point began throbbing on his head as she smirked in victory before finishing up. "And my goal is to become one of the world's strongest and best-known ninja!"

"Which will never happen," Nagi added.

"SHUT UP!"

Their sensei watched in amusement as the two of them bickered while Hayate was trying to put an end to it.

_So this is Naruto's daughter. She's a lot like him. And it seems like Sasuke's son is similar to his father too. Neji's son is like the __**complete **__opposite of his father. Such an interesting combination- two Byakugan users and a possible Sharingan holder, _Kiba thought. _I just wonder- is the girl going to be able to control the Nine-Tails' chakra though. It seems like Naruto's Nine Tails' chakra slipped into her, also giving her full access to its power. Let's just hope that she can control it._

Once the madness was over, it was Nagi's turn to tell them about himself. "My name is Uchiha Izanagi. My hobby is training. My likes are….. you don't need to know. I dislike a lot of things, especially _that,_" his eyes shifted to Hikari, who seemed oblivious to the whole situation.

"What's _that_?" she asked cluelessly. Something in her then snapped as she soon realized that he was talking about her.

"Why you little-!"

"-And my goal is to become the world's best Sharingan user and know every jutsu there is."

That drew everyone's attention.

"To know _every _jutsu there is?" Hayate asked. "That'll take forever!"

Nagi shrugged. "It doesn't matter how long it takes as long as I reach my goal. After all, I do want to be well known like," he smirked, knowing that Hikari would retort to the next statement he would say," my uncle, Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Madara, and _Uchiha Sasuke_."

"So what- my father's the Hokage!"

"Tch…"

"You shut up!"

Kiba raised an eyebrow, looking at the male Hyuuga. "Don't worry- you'll get use to it," Hayate assured. Kiba let out a chuckle.

_As long as they don't go overboard. Maybe the Uchiha can help her control the Nine-Tails, _the Jonin thought.

"OK!" he then exclaimed, startling the bickering Genin.

"It is now your turn!" their sensei said, pointing at Hayate. The half brunette-half redhead nodded, indicating that he was ready as he began to start.

"My name is Hyuuga Hayate. My hobbies are training-most likely- and hanging with my friends. I like it when I make up a new move and when Hikari and Nagi aren't arguing. My dislikes are when you have to wait for whatever, whenever there's a silent moment, and the feeling of anxiety or stress. My ultimate goal is to someday inherit and lead the Hyuuga clan, but that won't be for a while."

"And when you say the Hyuuga clan, that means me also," Hikari added.

Hayate smirked slyly. "Maybe."

"I'd like to see you try."

Kiba cleared his throat. "Now I'm pretty sure that you're excited about your first mission," he said.

"You bet!" exclaimed the female Uzumaki.

"But in order to do that, then you must pass the test."

The Genin stared at him. "What test, Kiba-sensei?" Hayate asked.

The brown-haired ninja smirked as his huge dog let out a bark. "You'll find out tomorrow. Make sure you're here at six a.m. sharp."

"Shouldn't we be telling you that?" Nagi asked, slightly annoyed. Their sensei laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "I had an appointment this morning."

"Sure….," Hikari and Hayate said, knowing that the Jonin was probably lying.

Before the team departed from each other, Kiba reminded them something.

"Oh! And make sure you don't eat!" he exclaimed.

* * *

OK, this is _kinda _like the beginning of the _Naruto _series, but it's also quite different. Anyhow, I wish you like it! Their first mission is going to come up after the training test! Stay tune for some Nagi and Hikari moments ;D


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters. **

**Claimer: I do own **_**most **_**of the plot that appears in this story. My OCs are also MINE ^^. LOL**

OK, time for my blabbering: I haven't updated for, like, forever. Not really- I just updated a few days ago XD. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and continue reading my series! Remember, the first mission is going to be after this training test-and be prepared because there's going to be romance, comedy, action, adventure, and the first release of ____________'s chakra ;D Guess!!! Anyways, I'm going to shut my mouth for a moment and let you read my story.

So enjoy!!!!!!! ^^

* * *

**Later that Day**

* * *

I headed towards the Hokage building when I spotted my _aggressive _older sister, Chiharu. "Hey, Hikari. Where are you going?" she asked as I made my way towards her, who was on the side of the road where I was heading. I stopped once I got to her and decided to chat a little before continuing on to my father.

"The Hokage building," I replied.

"Going to see dad?"

"You bet!"

Chiharu smiled warmly. "So how's your team? Who're your teammates?"

I groaned, rolling my eyes in annoyance. "Hyuuga Hayate."

Chiharu's face twisted into confusion. "What's so bad about him? He's our cousin."

"No, it's not about _him. _It's about," I spat out his name," _Uchiha Izanagi_."

Nodding, my older sister began to understand. Practically everyone in our family and the Uchiha clan knew about mine and Nagi's rivalry. Despite the fact that we _hate _each other, many adults thought that we looked **cute **together. I silently gagged at the thought.

"You know, I really don't know why you two hate each other," she said. "You actually look cute as a couple."

Eyes twitching, my jaw slacked. "Y…. You're kidding. We do not!"

The brunette grinned, knowing that was going to be my reaction. "Hey, you never know! People change!" she yelled before sprinting away, knowing that my anger was running short.

"SHUT UP!" I hollered about her. Bystanders watched as I began fuming and stomping all the way towards the Hokage building.

_Jeez, I do NOT like that stupid Uchiha! _I thought angrily.

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

* * *

By the time Hikari got to her father's office, she was a lot calmer. On the way, she started venting it out all in her head. Who wants to be seen mad in front of the Hokage, even if he was her dad.

Not even bothering to knock, she barged in. There, reading some documents at his desk, sat the Ninth Hokage (the 7th Hokage ruled until Naruto was 21 and the 8th ruled until he was 27, meaning Naruto ruled at age 27 and he's 38 right now [oldest child is 16]). He looked up from his reading, deciding to take a break from it since it was his daughter.

"Hikari!" he greeted.

"Hey, dad!" she exclaimed.

"I heard today that you met your sensei. Who is he?"

"Inuzuka Kiba!"

Naruto smiled. "My old friend, Kiba." Remembering the old days, he gave a relaxing aura. "You can always count on him and Akamaru."

Hikari slightly scoffed. "He was one hour late on picking us up from the academy," she stated.

Her father laughed. "It looks like there's also one kind of person that's like Kakashi. He was my sensei who would almost always arrive a few hours late."

Hikari snickered.

"And who are your teammates?"

Hikari's grin faded, turning into a frown. She sent him a glare, causing him to sweatdrop. "You already know." Naruto had on a confused face and thought it back through. When something finally clicked, his confused face twisted into a smirk. "Uchiha Izanagi?"

Her eyes started twitching. In the speed of light, she ran over to him and grabbed him by the collar. Naruto was startled by how fast his daughter could move. "YOU KNOW I HAVE HIM, YET YOU PUT HIM ON THE SAME TEAM AS ME! HOW COULD YOU? DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME OR SOMETHING?" she bellowed. The two guards that just happened to pass by the Hokage's office glanced at each other before shrugging it off. _Like father, like daughter, _they thought.

"Calm down, Hikari. It was just so you guys can get along," he stammered. Even though he was the Hokage and her father, he was scared whenever she got angry. "Get along? GET ALONG? YOU THINK WE CAN GET ALONG? WE WILL NEVER GET ALONG!" she roared. Naruto sweatdropped again. Before he could reply, the door swung open to reveal Naruto's assistant, Noboru. The young man looked undisturbed at the scene as if he was used to it. And he was.

"Hikari-sama, excuse me but I have something very important to discuss with your father," he said. Hikari stared at him. After what seemed like forever, she released her grip on the Hokage's collar and walked off, leaving the two watching her as she left. Once they were sure she was gone, Noboru closed the door.

"What's up, Noboru?" Naruto asked, using his usual greeting. Used to it, Noboru held out a folder. "Naruto-sama, are you sure that it's fine to leave your daughter in Inuzuka Kiba's hands? Remember, she holds the same power as the Nine Tails. If she goes berserk, the Nine Tails' chakra will-"

"Noboru, Noboru, Noboru, Noboru. It's as if you don't know me at all! The reason why I chose Inuzuka Kiba is because he learned how to calm down a wild beast. I spoke with him about it already. When Hikari was only a baby, I talked to him. He accepted to be her sensei once she grew up and graduated from the Academy. That was why I had Hatake Kakashi teach him. He even has the seal that sucks the chakra back in, so no worries!" the 9th Hokage explained.

"But what about Uchiha Izanagi? He still has his father's Cursed Seal's Chakra. Those two inherited their father's powers. Luckily, it's just one or two children of the family get affected. If it's the whole family, we wouldn't be able to tame it."

"Noboru, let me explain to you about how this worked out. Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, and TenTen are immediately wiped out because of they have children of their own, plus I have to send them on mission. Lee has his own pupil to change. Ino and Chouji also have their own things to do. Nara Shikamaru, even though at Jounin level, is still a Chuunin and is currently taking care of the Academy students.

"If you think it over, Kiba is the only person we have left that can tame the two."

Noboru thought it over for a minute before agreeing with him.

"Plus, Neji's son is there too. He's the one that can pull the two apart when they're fighting!"

"That is true….."

"You worry too much, Noboru!"

"And you worry too little."

Naruto gave a nervous laugh. "Let's see how they do now. I bet it'll be a piece of cake for them! Before we know it, they'll be going off, doing A-Ranked and S-Ranked missions!"

"Um………"

Naruto gave him one of those "just-trust-me-on-this" looks. "It's going to be fine. I also have something else in store for them. The second reason why I put them both together."

"What is it?"

"They're so cute together! I mean, I don't mind being related to Sasuke at all! That'll be so cool! We're like brothers! I was so happy when he came back to Konoha!"

Noboru sweatdropped. "How did he end up becoming Hokage again?"


End file.
